


Three's Company

by piratexchicx13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexchicx13/pseuds/piratexchicx13
Summary: Anna attends a function with Sebastian as his date and he helps her cheat on her boyfriend...sort of. Anna's boyfriend "catches" them in the act and joins them for even more fun! *waves smut wand at you*





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO!!!! I know it's been forever and a day since I updated (SO SORRY)- please accept this smutty oneshot as recompense for my bad behavior. 
> 
> And it goes without saying: I don't own Chris or Sebastian (though a girl can dream) and make no money from writing smutty smutty interludes about them.

The ride to Sebastian’s hotel from the gala was rife with sexual tension; they’d been eye-fucking and teasing each other all night. That was to be expected, as she’d come to the gala as his date.

                “What’d you tell him?” Sebastian asked as she slipped her phone back into her purse.

                “That I’ll be home late.” Anna giggled, dropping her purse on the seat to scoot closer to him.

                “Come here,” he pulled her into his lap, grinning when she straddled his thigh. “You look so sexy. I’ve been distracted all night.” She kissed his jaw, giggling when he fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her flush against him.

                “I have too,” she murmured against his neck, dotting tiny love bites along the collar of his shirt. “I love your scruff, but it’s so fucking sexy seeing you like this. You make me crazy, Seb.”

                “You make me crazy too, _iubi_ ,” Sebastian sighed, squeezing her ass in his large hand. “You wanna ride my thigh?”

                “I’m okay with anything, just touch me _please_ ,” Anna begged, gasping when he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her dress. She brought her hands to his shoulders, digging her teeth into his neck as she worked herself along his thigh. She could feel his cock straining against the tight pants of the suit and reached down to cup him through the material.

                “Fuck,” Sebastian groaned, bucking up into the touch. “I can’t wait to get you out of this.”

~~~~

                By the time they reached the hotel, both of them were a panting, sweaty mess. Anna had gotten herself off on his thigh, leaving a wet spot that Sebastian hoped wasn’t noticeable. Her cheeks were flushed, her pupils dilated, and her hair mussed. She’d managed to get his collar open and his tie tossed aside, making his eyes roll as she rubbed his leaking cock and sucked on his neck. It was a miracle he hadn’t exploded in his pants.

                Her pebbled nipples were impossible to miss, as pronounced as they were in the thin material of her dress. Sebastian slipped out of his jacket and helped her slip it on, tucking his abandoned tie in the pocket. He had just enough time to adjust himself before the driver opened the door, offering Anna a hand out of the car. Sebastian followed, slipping his arm around her waist and leading them inside the back entrance.

~~~~

                “Do I have a mark on my neck?” Sebastian asked as they entered the hotel room. He immediately entered the bathroom and flipped on the light, swearing when he caught sight of the hickey she’d given him. “I thought we agreed not to leave visible marks.”

                “I was a little distracted at the moment, Seb.” Anna said apologetically as she dropped her clutch on the vanity.

                “Your boyfriend was right, you are a holy terror.” He laughed, fingering the bruise.

                “My boyfriend’s not here.” Anna giggled, pressing her breasts against his back. She dragged her nails down his broad chest, fingers going to undo his belt.

                “This suit doesn’t actually belong to me you know,” Sebastian chided as he undid the buttons on his shirt. “I can’t send it back to the designer in pieces just because you want to eat me alive.”

                “You’re no fun,” Anna harrumphed. “I’ve been good all night. I deserve a reward.”

                “Oh I’ll give you one, don’t you worry.” Sebastian promised. He quickly pulled off the button-down shirt and the undershirt, giggling when Anna pinched his nipple.

                He let her tug him by his belt, leading him to the bed and sitting on the edge. She pulled him toward her, fingers digging into his hips as she pressed her lips to his skin. His Adonis belt was peeking over the top of his pants, and Anna quickly undid them, pushing them down his hips to gain access to more skin.

                “ _Iubi_ ,” Sebastian hissed when she nipped at him. “At least let me take the pants off.” He pleaded.

                “I have no objections to you taking your pants off.” Anna chuckled, dragging her nails lightly down his stomach. She hummed in satisfaction when she felt the tremor that passed through him at the sensation. He shimmied out of the pants, stepping out of them and quickly folding and tossing them onto the nearby table. Anna’s lips were back on him before he could get his boxers off too, making him laugh.

                “Are you eager or just impatient?” he teased.

                “Booooth,” Anna sighed against him, her lips dipping further down his body. “Been thinking about this all night.”

                “Yeah? Were you daydreaming about sucking my cock during the gala?”

                “Of course I was. How else was I supposed to pass the time?” her hand reached to cup his sack, giving a light tug that made his knees a little weak.

~~~~

                Anna just lay there, looking up at Sebastian. The sweat beading at his temples, the fire in his eyes as he took what he wanted from her body.

                “Fuck,” He swore, letting his head fall into her neck. “It’s so hard not to finish right now. Your boyfriend needs to hurry up and get here.” He nipped at her neck, rolling his hips into her and making her whine.

                “It’s gonna be really weird to pretend I’m cheating on him.” Anna snickered.

                “Give us some credit, _iubi_. We are actors after all,” Sebastian rose up to sit on his haunches, rolling his hips again, slowly, savoring the feel of her velvety walls around him. “Fuuuuuuck, you feel so good.”

                “Ditto.” Anna panted as he ground against her clit.

                                                                                                                                   ~~~~

                “Hey baby.” Anna greeted her boyfriend breathlessly, still recovering from her intense orgasm. Chris had used his key to the room to slip inside unnoticed just as her orgasm exploded. Chris crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her with a raised brow.

                “Hi.” He said shortly.

                “I should-”

                “ _You_ should stay right there. You wanted to be here, didn’t you?” Chris asked, turning his harsh gaze on Sebastian. “Then stay.”

Sebastian swallowed, electing to hang back as Chris tugged Anna to the edge of the bed and nudged her thighs apart.

                “Hands,” Chris commanded, waiting for Anna to obediently grab her thighs before tracing her folds with his fingers. Anna squirmed, a whine escaping her lips when he worked two fingers inside her. “It seems like someone has forgotten who she belongs to. You’re gonna make it up to me.”

                “Whatever you want, baby.”

                “Oh, you know exactly what I want. And you’re gonna give it to me, aren’t you?” Chris asked as he worked her G-spot relentlessly. Anna whined as her body throbbed, a new orgasm building already under his ministrations. He felt her tense up and abandoned her clit to smother the scream that came from her mouth as she squirted all over his hand. “Good girl. You need some water?”

                Anna nodded, not trusting her voice. She felt Sebastian leave the bed, and a second later, Chris held up his hand to catch the water bottle tossed to him. He opened the bottle and cradled her head as she drank from it greedily, wiping the corner of her mouth when she pulled away.

                “You okay?” he asked softly, gazing at her softly. “We can stop if you need a break.”

                “I’m okay,” Anna murmured. “Thank you for checking.”

                “Of course, it’s my job,” Chris ducked his head to kiss her sweetly. “I love you.”

                “Love you.” Anna smiled when he nuzzled their noses together.

                “Ready?” he asked against her lips.

                “Let’s do it.”

                “As you wish,” Chris gave her another quick kiss and pulled away, setting the water bottle down on the nearby table. “Seb, I have a very important job for you.”

                “What’s that?”

                “I need you to keep _her_ from getting us kicked out, because she gets really loud after you make her squirt. Don’t you sweetheart?”

                “It’s true,” Anna looked up at Sebastian. “Normally it doesn’t matter because we’re at my house, but uh…some people might not appreciate that here.”

                “Right,” Sebastian agreed, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to. “So…?”

                “Just…shut her up, would ya?” Chris asked, tossing his shirt away and working to undo his jeans. “Get creative.”

                “Sir, yes Sir.”

                “Really?” Chris rolled his eyes.

                “It seemed appropriate,” Sebastian shrugged. “Come ‘ere _iubi_ ,” Anna squealed when he grabbed her under her arms and tugged her across the bed so that her head hung off the edge. “Comfy?”

                “Yessir.” Anna sighed, gasping sharply when Chris slapped her clit.

                “Watch it.” he warned her. Anna grinned; she loved it when he got possessive.

                “Or what?” she challenged. Chris glared at her, unimpressed.

                “Didn’t I give you a job?” he asked Sebastian. Sebastian snickered, gently pushing Anna’s head down. Her hands came up to grab his ass and she opened her mouth to take his cock, making him gasp as she enveloped him in the heat of her mouth. “You look so pretty, sweetheart.” Chris praised, the bed dipping under his weight as he joined them.

                Anna wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it, but she flipped him off as she took Sebastian’s cock deeper in her mouth.

                “You little brat,” Chris leaned over to pinch her nipples, making her squeal with laughter. She thrashed, and her legs jerked closed as Sebastian pulled back. Chris tried to wrestle her back into place but she resisted, still laughing as Chris continued to try and pin her down. “Seb, gimme a hand?” Anna felt strong hands grab her behind the knee and pull her legs apart, leaving her fully exposed. Chris darted forward and put a hand around her throat, holding her in place. “You ready to behave?”

                “Yes Sir.” Anna replied breathlessly.

                “Good girl. Head down,” Chris ordered, releasing his hold on her throat when she obeyed. Sebastian pressed the head of his cock to her lips and she opened her mouth immediately, wrapping her tongue around him. “Perfect.” He settled his weight over her, grinning when Anna whined impatiently and canted her hips up to his. His thumbs spread her as he slipped inside her tight pussy and Anna groaned when he bottomed out, making Sebastian curse. Chris’s hands went to her breasts, gripping them tightly as he began to fuck her. He started slow, letting her feel every inch of him. Taking her legs from Sebastian, he spread them wider and thrust sharply, pushing her further off the bed and pulling simultaneous noises of pleasure from Anna and Sebastian. Sebastian’s hands went to Anna’s breasts, using her to hold himself up as his legs began to tremble. Chris continued to fuck into Anna relentlessly, pushing his dick further down her throat. Sebastian hissed as Anna’s nails dug into the globes of his ass and retaliated by bucking into her mouth. Anna moved between them like a ball at a tennis match- back and forth, back and forth faster and faster and Sebastian felt like he was going to explode any moment.

                “Now’s not the time to be gentle Seb,” Chris reminded him. “She’s close, she’ll probably start screaming in a second.”

                “What do you want me to do about it?” Sebastian panted. “I don’t want her to suffocate.”

                “She can take it, trust me. She’ll let you know if she needs you to back off,” Chris assured him, pinching Anna’s clit between his fingers. “Now shove your cock down her throat and keep it there.”

                “Fuck, okay,” Sebastian leaned his body over Anna’s and let his hips fall forward, groaning through a full body tremor when he touched the back of her throat. “Oh my goooood.”

                “No gag reflex,” Chris chuckled, straightening up to watch his cock disappearing into Anna’s soaked pussy. “You know…we could make this even more interesting.”

                “How so?” Sebastian grunted.

                “Anna is always eager during sex, but you stick a cock in her ass and she just goes nuts. Don’t you sweetheart?” Anna groaned in response, wriggling her hips impatiently. “You want me to fuck your pretty little ass?” Anna gave a strangled noise of agreement, and Chris pulled out, immediately running his fingers through her wet folds and setting to work on her hole. Anna’s impatience was rewarded; because anal sex was often part of their play, Chris was able to get her ready quickly. He pushed the head of his cock inside her with little resistance, groaning appreciatively as her muscles squeezed him. Anna’s entire body trembled as he fed his cock into her, her already tight muscles contracting around him.

                He gave a thrust and Anna moaned around Sebastian’s cock, slapping his ass to signal her need for air. Sebastian’s body decided to betray him at that exact moment and ended up erupting all over Anna’s face and hair as Chris pushed back inside her. Chris tugged her toward him roughly, burying his cock inside her as deep as possible. He pressed his thumb to her clit, adding just enough pressure to drive her insane and start to writhe under him.

                “Oh fuck” she whined, panting raggedly as Chris slammed into her repeatedly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-” Chris could tell she was about to scream, due to her muscles squeezing him even tighter and the steadily rising pitch of her desperate pleas. He leaned forward and quickly covered her mouth with his large hand, doing his best to smother her cries as she bucked under him wildly and pulled his own orgasm from him. He rode out their orgasms, keeping her mouth covered as he rocked his hips into her. She whimpered as their pelvises ground together, raking her nails down his back as her body trembled.

                After what seemed like ages, when the aftershocks had died down, and Chris’s head cleared, he turned his head to survey Anna.

                “You okay?” he asked. Anna could only nod weakly, and Chris pulled his hand away, pressing a kiss to her lips. “You sure?” Anna gave a weak groan in response, and even though he chuckled, Chris needed to make sure she was okay. “Can I have a verbal response please?” he pressed.

                “I’m okay,” Anna replied breathlessly. “Promise.”

                “Good. Wanna sit up?” he lifted himself off her body and sat back on his haunches, offering his hands to help her sit up.

                “I’m all sticky.” She giggled, doing her best to brush the hair from her face.

                “I wonder why,” Chris teased. “Come on, let’s get you in the tub.” He rounded the bed and swept her up in his arms in a bridal carry, walking them into the bathroom.

                Chris exited the bathroom a few minutes later, after giving himself a quick clean up, to find Sebastian awkwardly pulling on his clothes.

                “You okay?”

                “Yeah, I’m good,” Sebastian said. “This was…man,”

                “Tell me about it,” Chris nodded. “You don’t have to rush off if you don’t want to.”

                “I don’t want to intrude…”

                “Let’s leave it up to Anna. It’s her aftercare routine; she might want it to stay between us,” Chris pulled on his briefs and jeans, leaving them undone, and set about turning back the blankets on the bed. Anna emerged from the bathroom in a towel, her hair dark and wet. “Feel better?”

                “Much,” Anna smiled. “You don’t have to leave Seb.”

                “Are you sure? I don’t want to be in the way.”

                “Please? I’d love some cuddles from my boo bear.” Sebastian smiled at that and stripped off his shirt before ducking into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later in his underwear to find Chris sitting against the headboard, combing Anna’s hair as she sat between his legs. The tv was turned to Scrubs, and Anna breathed a sigh of contentment as he sat on the bed next to them. He wanted to ask when the cuddling would start, but instead leaned on the headboard next to Chris and let himself become absorbed in the tv.

                A couple episodes later, Anna clicked off the tv and scooted from between Chris’s legs, positioning herself between them. Chris lay on his back, letting Anna press herself against him and throw her leg over his. She lay her head on his chest and draped an arm over his broad chest, squeezing him to her as she nuzzled him affectionately.

                “Boo bear?” Anna looked over her shoulder for Sebastian when he made no move to join them.

                “Where do you want me _iubi_?”

                “Be my big spoon?” she asked. Sebastian huffed a laugh.

                “Sure.” He laid down, turning on his side to press himself against her back. He wrapped his arm around her middle, his skin grazing against Chris’ abdomen. The other man made no move to pull away, even when Sebastian rested his head on his arm behind Anna’s. Anna gave another sigh of contentment as her boys settled around her, and the trio slipped into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this little ditty. I promise I won't make you wait three years for my next update! I have a ton more stuff written of New York, New York as well as more of the pairings in this oneshot! As always, I love to hear from ya!


End file.
